Lick Your Way to Freedom
Lick Your Way to Freedom is the second episode of Battle for BFDI, the fourth season of BFDI, and the 39th episode overall. Out of the total 9,973 votes (Four said it was 9,983 due to a glitch), Pencil received 4,595 votes (the most ever), which, being more than the other members of iance, caused her to be eliminated. Pencil was attracted like a magnet to Four and engulfed, and is possibly now dead. Beep lost the challenge. Full transcript Synopsis Grassy tells Blocky that he thinks Golf Ball doesn't respect him. When trying to find her, he remembers that he killed her, and looks for the recovery centers. Robot Flower informs him that they were destroyed. When Blocky walks into Four, he announces that Cake at Stake is about to begin, and Iance takes their seats. 9973 votes were cast, and before he can say any more, Donut interrupts him by telling people how to properly vote, and is subsequently launched away, above the recommended characters. Pencil is eliminated with 4,595 votes, but before she and Match can activate the elimination prevention plan, she is sucked into Four. Bubble reminds Match that Book and Ice Cube are alternates, but they're on a different team. Everyone starts to complain that 4 is the only way to recover dead contestants. 4 decides to only recover Tennis Ball after Grassy chooses him. 4 then says that the 8 other contestants are trapped inside jawbreakers and that freeing them is the challenge. The intro then plays. Dora knocks a jawbreaker off the jar and cracks it open, revealing Book, and Bleh is safe. Leafy interrupts Cloudy while he's collecting a jawbreaker, and says that his job is to bring jawbreakers to the team. Balloony commands David to start licking the jawbreakers, but he refuses. It then cuts to Iance licking a jawbreaker, and free Ice Cube to win immunity. Match wants Icy to return to their alliance, but she decides to go back to Bleh. X points out that Beep is missing Roboty, and that 4 won't like this. Woody then calls out for Roboty, who's in the forest. He hears him and starts making his way back. Balloony then makes Rocky vomit on the jawbreaker, melting it and revealing nothing to be inside. Woody licks it, and Leafy pulls his tongue to make him stop screaming. Stapy then cracks open a jawbreaker, and Lollipop has been found, causing Free Food to gain immunity. Stapy and Marker then start to lick Lollipop as punishment for not being Foldy. Team Ice Cube! then finds Teardrop inside a jawbreaker, and Bracelety is upset it isn't Ice Cube. Going back to Beep, Cloudy accidentally crushes Roboty by dropping a jawbreaker on him. It cuts to Death P.A.C.T. using Black Hole to open the jawbreakers, and Foldy is found in the last one. When Foldy then goes back to her team as Liy insisted, it is revealed that Lollipop has been licked to death. 8-Ball bites open a jawbreaker, and frees Golf Ball. Learning about Golf Ball's disrespect for Grassy, Basketball appoints 8-Ball as team leader. Loser licks open a jawbreaker and frees Gaty. 4 says that the voters are the ones up for elimination, and Woody dabs. He then reveals it was a joke, and that Beep is up for elimination. In the after-credits scene, it is shown that Taco was forgotten inside the jawbreaker, and she starts to devour herself for the next few days. Votes Trivia *Some lines were recycled from the previous episode. *When Donut gets sent back to his team, his "No!" and him screaming are taken from Get Digging. *This is the first time there has been a second episode of BFDI since Get Digging. *It is also the first episode to feature recommended characters since Get in the Van. *This episode marks the first time Pencil has been eliminated before Match. *A remix of the original Cake at Stake intro is used. When the voice says "Cake", the screen glitches out and into different Cake at Stake intros, before returning back to normal. *Woody speaks in this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that Balloony does not die when deflated. *Liy showing disgust towards Foldy is probably a reference to the joke video titled "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" that released just before the real episode 25 of BFDI, where the finalists are Liy, Foldy, and Stapy. *At the end of the video, when the voting panel is shown, Cloudy's background seems to be a junkyard of sorts. This place is actually where Cloudy's first shot in BFB was taken when Snowball accidentally breaks his window. *Saw's wooden handle is still burnt off from the last episode. *Despite what Cary said, there was no reference to The Last Block in sight. However, this reference might be in a future episode, as he simply said, "The Last Block is next be referenced." *Team Ice Cube!, A Better Name Than That, and Free Food were accidentally said to be safe on an audio-making stream on the Fernozzle youtube channel before the episode's release. *It is confirmed that new episodes of BFB will be released every Friday within 2 weeks. Cultural references *David saying "No" from BFDI 20. *Clock saying all the contestants who need to be recovered is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls and Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil telling Match to activate the elimination prevention plan from BFDIA 5A. *The scene where Donut getting flung after he gets angry about the viewers is a reference to when he got flung in BFDIA 2. *The scene where Grassy yelled at Four to bring Tennis Ball back, is a reference to when Golf Ball and Tennis Ball had a disagreement over a cloud in BFDI 11. Deaths *Pencil was magnetically sucked up by 4 and was engulfed after being eliminated. *Lollipop was licked to death by members of Free Food. *Balloony was popped when Leafy inflated him with too much air. *Roboty was crushed after Cloudy dropped a heavy Jawbreaker on top of him. However, he is later seen talking in Morse code while still being crushed, so it may not have killed him. Controversy A scene around the ending of the episode when Four said that "Viewers aren't safe", Nickel told Woody dab, which he did. This has caused a outrage by fans, some stating it as "cancer" and this was the reason why many viewers voted for Nickel or Woody to be eliminated, due to that scene. Goofs *When counting the votes, Four said that they received 9983 votes. In reality, he was off by 10 votes, with the actual amount being 9973 votes. * When Lightning was licking the jawbreaker, she didn't have arms. * When Nickel said "One will only dream", Woody is seen to be armless. * When Fanny was licking the jawbreaker, she was seen with her front sprite, but as shown from the back. * When A Better Name Than That won, Four said "Another Name Than That". * At 5:06, Bubble's arm is detached from her. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes